Bliss
by Bunhash
Summary: Sasuke's a little different now...Orochimaru x Sasuke, Oneshot, yaoi. My first story, yay!


**Bliss**

**By: Sabaku no Varu****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play with and angst them to death!**

**Warnings and notes: This is Yaoi. This is also my first fic to be put up so please review as you like .  
**

**

* * *

**

Sweat, lots of sweat. He could taste it in his mouth and he could feel his hair sticking to his neck. This sweat was mostly his but not all. Some of the sweat over his back and legs belonged to someone else.

Someone else had cold, dead-like hands, unlike his own warm and clenched ones. Slowly they rub over his sides smearing salty, sweaty circles on his skin and sticking the fine hairs on his body to him in strange angles. He feels a small tingle in his abdomen with his every movement. Gradually, sharp razor-like nails replace mock-loving hands and prick into his colorless skin, near his hip bones and are dragged up his sides and over his damp chest, cutting trails into his skin and making small cuts onto and around his already abused nipples. He can feel him begin to rub and stroke the small nubs as though they were being milked instead of caressed. He shivers. He can smell his blood now, iron and harsh in his nose.

But it doesn't bother him, no. The pain and metallic stench is bliss; it's a sense of reality and is now perversely all _his_ as all of himself is someone else's. He brings his own hands down over pale skin to cover _his_ hands: to feels _his _hands use him, caress him, claim him…hurt him. His face is pushed further into the gray and black pillows below him and he decides he likes that too.

Father and mother would be so ashamed of him. They would think he was wicked now, he knows. He used to be so different. He sees their faces. But maybe, his brother would think he was wicked too.

Abruptly his thoughts are ripped from his mind as his body resumes the most important role again. The pictures of his parents fade into the blurs of memories once more but with red eyes, he never forgets his brother's face. Let him watch. Let him see the wetness and his wickedness. He turns his head as far as he can so Nii-san can see what he sees, and he's in his head so of course he sees what he does.

But he can only see a shadow of dark hair behind him and deciding the attempt was in vain, he turns back to the pillows and closes his eyes. Nii-san can see later.

His someone's…lover's tongue is as wicked as he is and is as sharp as his nails: so sharp it feels like it cuts him. His inner muscles had given up their resistance long ago. Once, he hated this…vulnerability and perversion, the submission but as all things now, all his lover's vileness is his want now.

Before he was taking for his own pleasure but his now subtle changes are so overly obvious to him. His tongue is no longer tasting and his mouth, fluttery, he wants him now. His tongue drives deep into his body. He shivers can't help but moan lightly. He loves their perversion.

He tongue-fucks him for many long minutes and the strokes are rhythmic and even and he could count each stroke like he would beats to a song. But slowly the rhythm becomes irregular and soon, erratic: slow then fast, hard then soft. He knows his lover needs to take him like this, to know he has the control, needs to know that he has him. He moans louder.

As is usual at this point, his body is aflame and he groans with every harsh stroke of his prostate…he is hitting it with every push and pull. He thinks he loves him for it but only for that. The feeling of his lover's strength, ruthlessness and roughness between his legs is mesmerizing. He feels his groin tightening and he knows he can't wait any longer, he needs more. His shivering is continuous now and somewhere he can hear himself moaning like the whore he is. Somewhere below him he hears a laugh. _kukuku_

Suddenly, he feels him pull completely out of his body. He can hear the wet sounds of his sinful tongue retracting back to a state of normalcy. His body burns and shivers at the loss of him.

"Sasuke-kun…" He titters in his serpentine voice.

"Hn…" Sasuke puts his face deeper into their pillows trying to avoid his unspoken mockery.

Sasuke feels cold, well-known hands pick him up and turn him over so he is on his back facing towards him. Yellow eyes gaze into his own black ones for a moment. Sasuke cannot watch him for long so he turns away again. He can hear his laughing. He hates him.

He feels fingers touch his thighs. Goose bumps fly over his flesh and butterflies fill his stomach and abruptly he forgets his loathing Fingers turn to claws and dig into soft skin. The smell of blood overtakes him for a second time. But Sasuke doesn't mind, no, the pain and stench is such bliss and Sasuke shivers.

Suddenly his thighs are parted wide, wide as a common whore's and until his muscles protest. His lover's fingers soften against his skin again. They slide wetly over his inner thighs, tracing small circles with his blood and _his_ residual spit. His hands graze over hipbones and tangle slightly into dark, damp hair, tugging lightly.

_Kukuku_

His hands only ghost over his erection for a moment before they move to the back of his thighs, petting and lovingly. Sasuke opens his once black and now red eyes and looks down at him as his hips are pulled close to his taker's swollen penis. There is only one moment's waiting, long enough for him lick his thin lips, before he is jerked forcefully southward and is pulled fully over his shaft. Sasuke throws his head back and thinks of nothing. He keeps his eyes shut once more and lays out for him and lets him use him for their needs. And later on, he cries out his name.

"_Orochimaru!_"

…………….

Hours afterward, lying in their bed, running his fingers through long, silky hair, he thinks, he is no longer an avenger. Everything that was, is now nothing and this life is pain and blood, but is bliss and that's all: this perversion and he thinks about nothing and waits for tomorrow.


End file.
